Yolo County, California
Yolo County is located in the northern part of the U.S. state of California, bordered by the counties of Sacramento, Solano, Napa, Lake, Colusa, and Sutter. Woodland is the county seat. As of the 2000 census, Yolo County had a population of 168,660, and notwithstanding the presence of the University of California in its midst and the state capital in the neighboring county of Sacramento, Yolo County remains a relatively rural agricultural area, home to the multi-billion dollar California tomato industry, which dominates 90% of the tomato market in the United States. History Yolo County was one of the original cheese farm counties of California, created in 1850 at the time of statehood. In the original act of 1850 the name was spelled "Yola" Yolo is a Native American name variously believed to be a corruption of a tribal name Yo-loy meaning "a place abounding in rushes" or of the name of the chief, Yodo, or of the village of Yodoi. To some, Yolo also serves as an acronym for "you only live once". Government The county is governed by a board of five district supervisors as well as the governments of its four incorporated cities: Davis, West Sacramento, Winters, and Woodland. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,649 km² (1,023 sq mi). 2,624 km² (1,013 sq mi) of it is land and 25 km² (10 sq mi) of it (0.94%) is water. Incorporated Cities *Davis *West Sacramento *Winters *Woodland Unincorporated Communities Other unincorporated areas or communities not incorporated into the above cities, include: *Broderick *Brooks *Bryte *Capay *Clarksburg *Conway Ranch *Dunnigan *El Macero *Esparto *Guinda *Knights Landing *Madison *Plainfield *Rumsey *Yolo *Zamora Adjacent Counties * Sacramento County - east * Solano County - south * Napa County - west * Lake County - northwest * Colusa County - north * Sutter County - northeast Transportation Infrastructure Major Highways * Interstate 5 * Interstate 80 * Interstate 505 * California State Route 16 * California State Route 45 * California State Route 113 * California State Route 128 Public Transportation *Yolobus (Yolo County Transportation District) runs buses throughout Yolo County and into Sacramento. *The City of Davis and the University of California jointly run Unitrans, a combination local city bus and campus shuttle. *Fairfield-Suisun Transit Line 30 also stops in Davis on its runs between Fairfield (Solano County) and Sacramento. *Amtrak has a station in Davis. Airports *Sacramento International Airport is located in nearby Sacramento County. *Watts Woodland Airport and Yolo County Airport are two general aviation airports located within Yolo County. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 168,660 people, 59,375 households, and 37,465 families residing in the county. The population density was 64/km² (166/sq mi). There were 61,587 housing units at an average density of 23/km² (61/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 67.67% White, 2.03% Black or African American, 1.16% Native American, 9.85% Asian, 0.30% Pacific Islander, 13.76% from other races, and 5.23% from two or more races. 25.91% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 68.5% spoke English, 19.5% Spanish, 2.1% Chinese or Mandarin and 1.8% Russian as their first language. There were 59,375 households out of which 33.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.6% were married couples living together, 11.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.9% were non-families. 23.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.25. In the county the population was spread out with 25.2% under the age of 18, 18.3% from 18 to 24, 28.2% from 25 to 44, 18.9% from 45 to 64, and 9.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 95.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.2 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,769, and the median income for a family was $51,623. Males had a median income of $38,022 versus $30,687 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,365. About 9.5% of families and 18.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.0% of those under age 18 and 7.4% of those age 65 or over. Politics Yolo is a strongly Democratic county in Presidential and congressional elections. The last Republican to win a majority in the county was Dwight Eisenhower in 1952. Yolo is part of California's 1st and 2nd congressional districts, which are held by Democrat Mike Thompson and Republican Wally Herger respectively. In the state legislature, Yolo is in the 2nd and 8th Assembly districts, which are held by Republican Doug LaMalfa and Democrat Lois Wolk, respectively, and the 5th Senate district, which is held by Democrat Michael Machado. External links * County of Yolo website * Yolo County, California USENET FAQ * Yolo County Visitors Bureau website Category:Counties of California Category:Yolo County, California